


A Tooka Doll

by iamsithprincess



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsithprincess/pseuds/iamsithprincess
Summary: He looks at the Child and wonders if it ever celebrated in its life, if its parents ever got to tell it how much it meant to them, if it ever got to receive a present. He comes to the conclusion that it´s very unlikely.He decides to do something about it.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 216





	A Tooka Doll

The Mandalorian observes the Child who just fell asleep in its bassinet. He will be responsible for its safety and health now, and somehow it´s become a bigger challenge than any job he had ever had as a bounty hunter.

Today is Life Day, a day when the whole galaxy celebrates life and everything it has to offer. Dyn can barely remember the earliest memories he made with his parents, before...they were gone. One of the moments he can´t forget though, is waking up on the Life Day morning with presents waiting for him under the tree. His mother pulling him in an embrace. His father giving him a small tooka doll to play with.

He looks at the Child and wonders if it ever celebrated in its life, if its parents ever got to tell it how much it meant to them, if it ever got to receive a present. He comes to the conclusion that it´s very unlikely.

He decides to do something about it.

Silently he sneaks out of his ship, not wanting to wake the Child. It would only follow him everywhere he´d go and for this particular mission he´d prefer to go alone. Well, he prefers to go alone every time, but ever since he became a guardian for the baby, he feels more at ease when he can keep an eye on it, making sure it´s safe from the Guild´s hands.

When he returns, he finds the little kid hasn´t moved an inch, to his relief. He places a small tooka doll into the bassinet, watching as the baby grabs it unconsciously. Its little green hands warp around the toy, pulling it closer to its tiny body.

“Merry Life Day, kid,” he whispers and gently caresses its cheek before returning to his pilot seat.


End file.
